


Discovered

by Kiri_Sama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Foreshadowing, Tags May Change, There may be a Danganronpa reference, Xerneas - Freeform, Yveltal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Sama/pseuds/Kiri_Sama
Summary: "Sometimes, I feel it's better to live a life. It doesn't hurt as much."When Ash and the others find a powerful girl with the name of Keine, a girl seemingly running from Team Flare, they try to find the secret of why she has such a grudge against Lysandre, and why she is so important to them.Meanwhile, Alain is trying to help a sick friend by working for Lysandre, and Malva must learn the truth of the whereabouts of an old friend.





	1. Prologue

          "Lysandre, you might want to see this." Team Flare's Xerosic directed his boss to a camera's view on screen. "It's Mable. We think she found the person you've been looking for." Lysandre stared at the screen for a few seconds. 

"And you are sure on this?" questioned the leader. "I don't want anybody to find out her purpose in this cursed world. If we are wrong, she may find out we are still looking for her." He glared, generating fear within Xerosic.

"We're sure, Lysandre. No question!" The scientist messaged his comrade, Mable, to show important footage from before. On the screen, a the girl from before was battling another trainer.

The trainer, one that's been seen at the city multiple times was looking pumped at the girl. He then yelled, "Alright Staraptor, use whirlwind!" Blustery winder filled the place, knocking over her Chestnaught, and the girl's jacket flew off.

"Crap!" she yelled. The jacket dropped to the ground after the wind ceased. As she reached to pick it up, a certain shape was revealed on her forearm. The shape of a flare. She put the jacket back on and continued the battle. The footage ended.

"Well?" requested Xerosic. "That is the girl you are looking for, right?"

Lysandre grinned in satisfaction. "You have succeeded. I am grateful."

"Besides, Lysandre, what do you want from this girl with the red jacket? How does she value you?" The cold-eyed man walked to another corner of the room.

"Follow me," he commanded. He pressed a gray button on the wall, which opened a door. Inside in the very center of the room was a machine connected to generators all over. the machine in the middle looked like a trap. A human could fit in there. "This is her value to me."


	2. Chapter 2

  
"A crisis? And Ash and his friends are involved?" Augustine Sycamore stood there wide eyed at Olympia. Sun shone as Sycamore and Olympia discussed the psychic's prophetic vision.

"Yes," the gym leader confirmed. "It's more than that though. All of Kalos is in danger."  
The professor stood in growing fear. "All of Kalos?"

"Indeed. I saw light, brightest ever known, and darkness, blackest of its kind, swirling in chaotic form. Inevitable destruction took place. Two pairs of glowing red eyes could be seen through the ruin. As the the vision progressed, a silhouette could be seen through a curtain of smoke. The figure reached out through the smoke, revealing an arm, but then she collapsed."

"She?"

"Yes. I do not recognize this person, but I could make some details. The figure is female, but with very short hair. She was clothed in a hoodie, though strangely, an entire sleeve was torn off. Nothing I found unique about this individual. Except on her forearm, the arm with the sleeve torn off, the arm reaching out to something in the smoke, there were markings in the shape of a flare. Then, the vision seemed to burn away after she collapsed."  
"I-in the shape of a flare?" Sycamore's voice was trembling in growing fear.

"Yes." Olympia stared at Sycamore for a split second. "You have a good idea who this is, don't you?" 

"U-uh..." The professor walked up and whispered words in the psychic's ear. Words she wasn't expecting to hear.

"You do...? If she is who you say, then she is in danger."

"I know. I have to do something."

"Then do it quickly. All of Kalos depends on it."

Sycamore walked back to Ash and his friends, smiling, trying to not let this new information bother him.  
"Professor!" yelled Bonnie as she ran up to him.

Clemont's voice could be heard shouting, "Wait up Bonnie!" as he ran over to his sister. Soon, Ash and Serena followed.

"Professor Sycamore! I had just won my seventh gym badge!" hollered an excited Ash. He held it in the air and let the setting sun shine of the polished metal.

"Marvelous!" he replied. "Remember, I saw you battle. It was quite amazing."

"Thanks," he returned. "Really, if I didn't have Pikachu, I would have lost." Ash gave his Pikachu a nice pat.

"You know, why don't you stop by the lab on your way to Snowbelle City?" offered Augustine.

"Eh?" Serena stared at the professor, puzzled. "Why would that be?"

"Well, I know someone who would be a good to battle you." Everyone exchanged confused looks.  
Clemont questioned, "Someone to give Ash a good battle?"

"Well-"

"I'm in!" Ash yelled in excitement. "If you are correct, I want to them to battle me!" Everyone facepalmed. As they started to go their separate ways, Ash was filled with excitement. He knew this battle would be an extraordinary one.

  
**A Few Days Later...**

Serena looked around to see a flash of green pass by. "Look!" To everyone's surprise, a Grovyle was trying to stop one of them in their tracks.

A voice came out of nowhere. "Grovyle! Wait for me!" Ash knew this voice form anywhere. A green haired person came rushing out a dense area of trees.

"Sawyer!?" everyone yelled. Sawyer stopped, out of breath.

"What are you guys doing here?" He stared, smiling.

"We were just about to ask you the same," responded Serena. "What were with those Doduo?"

"Well, I was trying to catch one," he responded. "You see where that got me." He finished huffing with his hands on his knees and stood up. "So, how have you guys been progressing?"

"I got my seventh gym badge!" Ash exclaimed. He took out his case and opened it to show Sawyer.

Sawyer smiled in humility. "Nice! You versed Olympi-" BOOM! The conversation was cut short as an explosion rang through the forest.

Clemont looked at the smoke without doubt. "I don't need to ask what happened. Something just exploded." He started running towards the source of the explosion. 

"Come on. let's follow my big brother!" Bonnie started running down the path with Clemont. (who didn't keep up very well) Everyone precautiously followed.

"It's over for you!" yelled a voice in the echos. "Surrender to Team Flare, or face the consequences!" Clemont signaled to go towards the direction of the voice. Through the trees, a group of people dressed in odd red outfits were surrounding a girl in a thick, red hoodie, jeans, and a pendulum necklace made of Jade. Her hair was cut very short, shorter than Serena's, and it was much more messy and flyaway. Her green eyes shined in burning determination. Smoldered in ash, most likely hit with a flamethrower from the Houndoom next to a grunt, she stood her ground. 

"As if. As if I would surrender to you, hopeless scientists." Her face was directed to the two women, one with brown hair, the other with green. A Pokeball was in her hand. "I know who you are." She threw the Pokeball in the air. "Go, Chestnaught!" A Chestnaught appeared from the Pokeball. It looked ready to fight.

"A Chestnaught isn't going to stop us, you know," remarked the green haired woman. "Go, Houndoom!" A magnificent black hound came to form. "Try beating this, loser."

"That's what you think! Use Hammer Arm!"

"Houndoom, dodge it!" The Chestnaught went in for the effective move, but the Houndoom dodged it. "I told you, you can't beat me with a Chestnaught. Use Flamethrower!" The Houndoom swiftly made the attack, so the Chestnaught couldn't dodge it.

"Should we help? This isn't right," requested Sawyer. Everyone nodded except Ash.

"No," he cut in, "let her try first."

Flames erupted sideways as the Chestnaught was hit. "Chestnaught! Are you alright?" She ran closer. "You can still battle, right?" The Chestnaught nodded in determination. It stood up. "Come on, Chestnaught! We got it! Now!" 

"What's going on?!" whispered Sawyer. "Look!" As the girl's and Pokemon's eyes glowed, leaves erupted from the sky and hit down to the Chestnaught. As the leaves stopped coming, a veil of them still remained. 

"Aliana? What's going on?" shouted the green haired woman.

"No idea Bryony!" replied the other. "Whatever they did, it's not Mega evolution!"

The girl yelled, "Alright, Chestnaught, use Hammer Arm!" There was no dodging it his time. The Chestnaught's speed was more than expected, Houndoom was hit full straight. Powerful it was. 

Bryony yelled, "Houndoom, use Shadow Claw!" The Chestnaught was still hit, not full on, but hit. The girl felt pain within her arm and held it as she continued shouting battle commands with much emotion hidden in them. 

"I think we've seen enough," reported Clemont. "Come on." 

"Use-" Bryony's command was cut short by the Houndoom being rained on by swift. Clemont's Luxray, now sent out, got the attention of the team in red.

"Ugh," retorted Aliana. "We've been found out. Grunts!" Many red suited grunts rushed in sending out Zubats or Houndours. 

"We got this!" confidentially spoke Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Braxien, use Flamethrower!"

"Luxray, use Swift!"

"Grovyle, use Leaf Storm!"

The attacks went flying! The Pokemon of the grunts, now fainted, were returned to their Pokeballs. Aliana and Bryony exchanged glances. They knew they couldn't win. Outnumbered, there was no chance.

Aliana took a simple ball with a button out of her pocket, scowling. "So, you win." Click! Smoke set off, blinding everyone's vision. When cleared, the team in red was gone.

The veil of leaves cleared from the girl's Chestnaught. When gone, the girl lied down and took a breath. She then realized everyone was staring at her.

"Uh, hey...?" she awkwardly greeted. 

"Who are you?" questioned Ash. 

"Yeah," remarked Serena, "What did that team in those 'fashionable' clothes want with you?"

The girl just looked to the ground. "I guess I should start with my name. Name's Keine." 

Everyone came around and walked with Keine as she explained more, but not everything about herself. "Well, I've been in my journey for about a year," she explained. "And I got this Chestnaught. I was on my way to the Pokemon Lab in Luimose." She spoke a more matter-of-fact style, contrasting from her serious side to this Team Flare, she called it. "And, yeah. You see, those _idiots_ are after me for, uh, reasons. If you see anyone from Team Flare, find out what their up to. They never do good. And your names are?" 

"I'm Ash," put in Ash, "from Palitown. And these are my friends Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Sawyer."

"Cool to meet you guys all. Mind if I join you for a bit? I'm really, well, tired after that fight." 

"Sure" responded Bonnie. "I got it!" She knelt down in front of Keine. "Will you be my brother's keeper? You'd be perfect!"

"Eh?" stated Keine, scratching her head. "I think I'll pass..."

"BONNIE I TOLD YOU TO STOP DOING THAT!" Clemont grabbed Bonnie with his Aipom arm and dragged her away for a few minutes from the conversation.

"I assume their siblings?" questioned Keine in a chill manner.

"Yep," confirmed Serena. "That's normal. She's looking for a keeper for Clemont. So, you said you're heading to the Pokemon Lab?"

"Yep," Keine replied. "My dad wanted me to see him because of reasons. It'll be nice to see him again."

"Wait," cut in Sawyer, "you said your dad called you?"

"Yeah, my father called me. Why else would I go to the lab if my dad wasn't the Pokemon professor?"

"Your father is the Pokemon professor?!" Everyone screamed. 

"Well, uh, yeah."

"Why haven't we ever seen you?" jokingly demanded Ash. "And why don't you look anything like Sycamore?"

"If you want to be exact, he's my adopted father, and I've been on my journey. How long since you last seen you mom, Ash? I assume that will be a no." Keine facepalmed. "Do I really need to explain much more?" 

"You can come with us to the Pokemon Lab," offered Serena. "He wanted to see us too."  
"For a battle!" exclaimed Ash. 

"A battle...?" wondered Keine confused. "I'm sure Dad wouldn't ask you to come... Just for a battle." She shrugged. "So be it. I'll come with."

                                                                                    ~

"We failed to capture the target, Lysandre," confessed Bryony on a video chat to the headquarters. "She had this Chestnaught where she did something really weird with it. It was like Mega Evolution without the stone. Even then."

"Interesting," he replied. "So she has grown stronger." He stood up. "I'm excited see how she'll do against Alain and the others."

"It's not just that, sir. There are these kids, her age, about fifteen, who also stopped the grunts with ease. We wouldn't be able to beat them either." Lysandre took a small grin. "So perhaps she made friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Some facts may be false when it comes to move sets. I forgot if Houndoom can learn Shadow Claw or not, sorry if he can't. I apologize if move sets are false or altered from the anime versions.  
> 2: Yes, Sawyer's Grovyle did know Leaf Storm in episode 1 of XYZ (Though it shouldn't if it's not Sceptile) If that is not true, blame Bulbepedia.  
> 3: Yes, in this fanfiction, Ash and his friends are about 14 or 15. With exception of Bonnie of course! This personally makes more sense to me (Plus in the Japanese version, I think their like 13/14 from what I've heard)


	3. Chapter 3

(I have music in this chapter read it while listening having it in another tab. Sorry mobile users...)

Nighttime. Sounds of the mystic time filled Keine's tent as she looked up at the high fabric. Not able to sleep, she took out a Pokeball and summoned her Chestnaught once more. "We did it again, Chestnaught." She sat up, tired from earlier, yet so restless inside. "Why, I ask, do we do that?"

"Chestnaught?" The Pokemon stared back. Its eyes showed he knew what she meant.

"Maybe, it's because of... You know, I just don't know. I one moment I'm filled with desire to beat down those infuriating, little, jerks, but then the next I see a geyser of leaves coming from the sky down to you." She pet the Chestnaught's chin. "We'll find out one day." Keine paused for a second and grinned. "Ah, I remember when I was a girl. I first was given you as a Chespin because Mother thought I needed a friend. Good times. Though the truth is, I wouldn't alive today if you didn't do what you did back then."

Peering in her bag, she took out all her Pokeballs. "You know, all of my team has saved me from something at one point. And all I ever do is try to avoid that stupid Team Flare..." Tears began to swell up in Keine's eyes. "No.. truly all I ever am escaping is Lysandre. He is behind this." More tears formed as others stained her olive green blanket. "He was always behind this. He's wanted me for what I am, but I don't know what for. Even before Team Flare was created, he was after me. Mother..."

Keine wiped her eyes with her red jacket sleeve. "I need to stop crying about every time I think about back then years ago." She put on a smile, trying to stop being so down. It didn't really help... "I need to be ready. I know the final fight will be between that sorry excuse of a man and me." Peering out of her tent, she gazed at the two other tents of Ash and the others.

"Team Flare should know by now that I'm traveling with Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. It will only be a matter of time until I encounter them again." She closed her eyes for a second and thought. "You know... they shouldn't be defeated so easily though. Hopefully, they'll be safe for a while." Keine took her Pokeball and summoned Chestnaught back in there. She fell back asleep.

Soon, sunlight began to steak in the sky, shifting colors of black and blue to vibrant reds and oranges. Serena, first out of a tent, breathed in the fresh air while smiling. "What a beautiful day! It'll be perfect for practicing with Eevee!" She looked on her GPS to see how close they were to a restaurant. "Maybe I should get some food for everyone... What is that sound?" Soon she paused and listened. "Music."

www.youtube.com/watch?v=uz3ebEptu98   


  
Serena then remembered that Keine was traveling with them for some time to see the professor. She went over to the trainer's tent, the source of the music, and asked through the tent cover, "Hello? Is that you, Keine?"

A familiar lavender haired head popped out of the opening. "You need anything?" Her chill tone surprised Serena. Just yesterday, she spoke in extreme defiance.

"Uh, no, but I was just wondering what music you were listening to," answered Serena.

"Oh, yeah, that's just a song called 'Stray Whisper Taker.' I often listen to it while getting my stuff together. I didn't wake anyone up, did I?" She tilted her head and smiled a small smile.

"No, you didn't. I just heard it when I got outside." Serena listened closer to the song. "It sounds kind of sad, like the singer is in doubt."

"Well it is known as a 'straying song,'" Keine stated bluntly. "I'm sure we've had those kinds of moments where we are in doubt or uncertainty." The messy haired girl smiled. "You're up early. Ever look at the time?"

"Eh?" Looking at her phone, Serena realized Keine was right. "6:30, Great. Though, I was going to get breakfast for the others since a Pokemon is nearby. I have a lot of time now."

"You care if I join you?" The average height girl reached into her backpack and took out her phone and opened up her GPS. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Uh, sure." The two started walking West to a the bakery nearby.

While walking, the two prodded in awkward silence. Wanting to start a conversation, Serena asked, "So, how long have you've been a trainer?"

"Huh?" replied Keine. "Oh, about a year and a half. Are you into battling? I know I am."

"Well, actually," started Serena, "I'm training in Pokemon Performing." She showed Keine her two princess keys held in her bag. "I hoping to get my third key soon, so I can participate in Master Class."

"Sounds like you're having fun. Contests like that one, well, are just not my thing. I'm not into," she gestured to her appearance, "fashion and girly things like that. I'm more of a happy-go-lucky person who trains and bonds with her Pokemon. Not a Pokemon Performer. Not even a professor, unlike my father."

"That reminds me..." Serena looked straight ahead. "You know yesterday? Your Chestnaught... what did it do?"

Keine stopped walking. "Well, uh, I don't really know. It's happened times before, often in an encounter with Team Flare. I can never even see through those leaves, it's like an entire veil around him."

"Odd..."

"Hey, we're at the bakery!" Keine interrupted the conversation as she to steps over to the orange-roofed building. "It's convenient that it's here. If a city isn't here, at least make it a bakery, I guess. So, you know what this bakery has for some food we can buy?"

"I don't know. Let's go in." The bakery was on the smaller side, but cozy and welcoming. Pastries and other goods were shown behind glass at the counter. 'Wow, so many sweet treats! Everyone should love these!"

"I hope. Cause' I don't want to feel like I payed for nothing." Keine smirked. "It's the worst when that happens, right?"

"Oh, so you've been through that?" Serena questioned.

"Not ever actually. I always travel alone, so it's not like I ever have to pay for anyone right?" She set her money on the counter, exact change.

"Oh, no, I'll pay for that." Serena swiftly offered. "You don't have to, you know."

"I said I didn't want to pay for nothing, right?" She smiled. "I also said I don't really ever pay for anyone, so one must assume I have a decent amount of money."

"But-"

"Your argument is invalid, but thanks for offering." The cashier accepted the money and handed Keine a box of a dozen donuts. "Hope everyone likes donuts!"

The group of girls began to make their minuscule journey back. "So, Serena, the time is?" Serena looked at her phone and showed the screen to Keine. "6:55. Oh boy, everyone's going to start waking up soon."

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0W7vUwkgp5A (Ringtone music)

"Who would be calling at this time of day?! Hold this will you?" Keine directed the donuts over to Serena. The slightly annoyed trainer took her cream and midnight swirled phone out of her backpack and answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" She paused as she listened to the voice on the phone. "Wait... Dad? Why are you calling at the time of day? It's just before seven!" She listened more. "Ok, I know you wanted me to come over, but is it really that urgent?! I'm heading over there with some others also going there!" Serena just awkwardly stared at the trainer having a slightly argumentative conversation. "Okay, I get it, but if it's about Team Flare, they've found me! Not a big deal, I just wiped the Bryony and Aliana yesterday!"

Serena started to step away and give Keine some space. "Do they always argue like this?" she wondered. "I hope not."

"Hello? Could you direct me to Lumiose City?" The pink-dressed girl whipped around to see a taller figure. He wore a black and white hat on top of his long and messy tea green hair. Around his neck was a necklace with a black sphere object holding outlines, one sky colored, the other gold. His eyes didn't seem to shine much, as no light reflected off.

"And you are?" questioned Serena with a slight tone of rudeness. "Better to introduce yourself first."

"Don't worry about that now. I'm just trying to find my way there. I have recently arrived in Kalos and got, uh, lost"

"Well," Serena got her phone out, "Lumoise this way." She point the direction of the phone's map. "Hope you don't get lost again."

"I may see you again. Goodbye." The man began to walk away.

"Why would he want to go to Lumiose? I know it is big but,"

"Hey, Serena! I'm done." Keine walked over to the girl and explained the call. "Okay, so Dad really needs to see me for, uh, reasons. It's apparently really urgent. Any idea why?"

"No, I wouldn't think so. I just talked to a person trying to get to Lumiose City. Apparently, he's not from around here."

"Huh, odd. Let's get back before we forget we to walk back, I guess."

~

"Where were you?!" Ash was yelling in a slightly casual fashion. "We've been looking everywhere for you. "We're ready to go, except we didn't have either of you. Also, Keine, you left your music on."

"Crap, I did." The purple headed girl rushed back and flipped the flowing sounds off. "Of all times I forget," she yelled from inside." She climbed back out and set her tent back down. She grabbed her backpack colored lilac. "So, everyone have a flying type Pokemon?"

"EH!?" Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, yeah, so my dad called me earlier. Well, it wasn't very pretty. It's apparently pretty urgent for me to his lab. I figured the fastest way to the lab would be on a flying type. So, anyone got flying types?" She took out a Pokeball. "I know I do."

"I have two." responded Ash. "Noivern, Talonflame, come on out!" Just as Ash said, a Noivern and a Talonflame came out.

"Nice. Okay, come on out, Togekiss!" A fluffy white Pokemon came bursting out. "Everyone, meet Togekiss! Don't be deceived by it's cute appearance. It can be quite difficult to take this Pokemon down."

"Togekiss!" The Pokemon smiled and flew over to Keine. It seemed to be slightly reluctant to meet the others.

"Is it okay?" asked Bonnie. "Togekiss looks a little scared."

"She's fine, all she needs is to get to know you guys. So, I'm riding on Togekiss, Ash and Serena are riding on one of his Pokemon, and Clemont and Bonnie ride on the other one?"  
"Hey!" yelled Clemont. "We never agreed to it!"

"Oh, right. Well?"

"It's the fastest way to Lumiose City," agreed Serena. "And after hearing Keine's side of a slightly heated argument, it's probably for the best. When I think about it, we've all been going to Lumiose City lately. Even outsiders from other regions."

"What?" Clemont looked confused. "What makes you say that?"

"I met a man from another region earlier. He's easy to spot out with his long, green hair, dull eyes, and black necklace thing. He refused to say his name, and wanted me to show him the way to Lumiose."

"Why..." Ash stood there for a second, "does that description seem so familiar?"

"Dunno. Alright, are we going to get going or what? I don't want to stand here all day." She hopped on her Togekiss. "Meet you there." The two zipped into the air.

"C'mon Clemont. You and Bonnie will ride on Talonflame while Serena and I ride on Noivern." Ash got the two set up on Noivern. Soon, everyone was in the air on a Pokemon, Keine on Togekiss, Serena, Ash and Pikachu on Noivern, and Clemont and Bonnie on Talonflame.

Yelling was demonstrated by Clemont the entire ride as a lot of, "Why did I agree to this?!" and "Help me!" were thrown as balloons into the air.

Bonnie seemed to have fun, Ash held on, but smiled the entire way, Serena held on for dear life on Ash, and Keine, who left much before everyone else.

After five brisk and hasty minutes, the gang was back in Lumiose in front of the Pokemon Lab. "Keine must already be in there," assume Bonnie. "Where else would she be?"

As everyone walked into the lab, they began to have second doubts. Papers were thrown all over the place, as rage itself was done with them. Areas were smoldered in ash from flames. Glass of a few windows was shattered, and all the lights were broken to pieces.

"Guys!" Keine ran over with two injured lab assistants. "Team Flare! They just came five minutes ago! It's bad... Dad... he's been kidnapped."  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask any questions about story! I'll answer them!


End file.
